survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Revised
A man walks along the Shore of Great Swan Island. He looks to be in his mid-thirties, and the wild, devilish smirk across his face hinted at the usual sadistic-ness most people have nowadays. The man spoke, “Everyone has a dream of becoming a millionaire. Be it by starting your own business, the lottery, or, any other way,” the man chuckled and turns back to the camera, “Well; this show is another way! I’m your host, Nevin Hollis, but just call me Sulley!” he looks out to the horizon to see an approaching rowboat, “Here come the survivors now. There are thirty-two days, sixteen castaways, but only one, survivor!” A montage with ancient music is shown. A purple flag with the name “Muharrah” waves across the screen, before showing red-haired Allyson, tomboy Elisabeth, quiet, eerie Evan, hardworking Fabrizio, maniac Kyle, over-confident Louis, brainy Natasha and joyful Sonja. A red flag with the name “Naman” sprawls across now, showing white-suited Colby, pauper Dantonio, rich Diamond, dancing Gloria, rough and tough Jonah, strategizing Kiori, old-timer Stevens and comedian Tracy. The scene shows the rowboat no. Gloria is shouting out encouragement to the twelve rowers from the from of the boat, while the other three castaways just sitting around and complaining. “You can do it guys!” Gloria encourages. “I wanted to throw Gloria off a cliff,” Louis confesses in the confessional, “Her voice is so annoying!” Evan and Sonja, two off the non-rowers, were sitting by each other silently, just waiting for the group to arrive at camp, while Diamond whines. “Ugh, how much longer?” “You want to try and row?” Colby asks, irritated. “It’s a lot harder than it looks. Cut them some slack, you’re not working…” Evan says quietly. “See? Now, that’s what I call team spirit!” Natasha fist-bumps Evan. Evan blushes. “Just hurry up…” Diamond grumbles and folds her arms. “Diamond; not the nicest girl on the block…” Stevens inquires in the confessional. “I could totally swim from here if I wanted to!” Louis scoffs. “Wanna bet?” Kyle asks; a wild smirk on his face. “I’ll totally win.” Louis says confidently. “Okay then!” Kyle subsequently shoves Louis off the rowboat and into the water. “What the hell?!” Louis screams. He flips his wet hair from his eyes and glares at Kyle. “Hey, you said you could bet!” Kyle laughs. “He’s got a point there.” Kiori chuckles. “When are we supposed to meet the host?” Sonja asks. As if on cue, Sulley pulls out a megaphone and yells into it. “Attention, survivors! Get yours butts here now! Last person here will not have a very good start to this game! Go!” “What’d he say?!” Louis creams, far behind the rowboat. “Okay,” Elisabeth says, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m heading to shore.” Elisabeth dives into the water and starts skillfully swimming. “I guess we should get going…” Fabrizio sighs. He hesitates to jump into the water. “Something wrong, man?” Dantonio asks. “I… can’t swim…” Fabrizio sighs, clasping his hands over his face in shame. “You’re… joking?” Dantonio lets out a slight, half-witted laugh. “No.” Fabrizio frowns. He looks out to see Natasha, Sonja, and Evan following behind Elisabeth, who holds a modest lead. “Hey, Jonah, is it?” Kiori asks Jonah. Jonah nods. “How about you carry Fabrizio here to shore?” “What?” Fabrizio blushes. Kiori and Dantonio snicker as the shove him to Jonah, who picks him up and jumps into the water. “That was probably the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to you on a reality show…” Fabrizio’s face is bright red in the confessional. “Hey, wanna go together?” Colby winks towards Tracy. They are two of the few to have yet to leave the rowboat. “Sure!” Tracy cheerfully accepts Colby’s offer. The two jump into the water, only to have Colby shove Tracy into Louis (who is still failing to make any progress to shore). “Watch it!” Louis scowls. “But it was him!” Tracy protests, pointing to Colby; or, at least, where Colby used to be, as he had swum off soon after the event. Jonah reaches the shore with Fabrizio in-tow. This leaves Kiori, Colby, Tracy, and Louis left in the water. “Yes!” Kiori cheers as she reaches shore. Colby also reaches it soon after. “It’s between Tracy and Louis!” Sulley announces the obvious. Louis and Tracy are neck and neck, until Louis eventually prevails and reaches shore first. “Darnitt!” Tracy sighs. Colby smirks. “Why are you all giddy?” Sulley asks the fifteen contestants who didn’t lose the race, “Tribes are about to be announced, and Tracy’s tribe gets a disadvantage.” The contestants all sigh, except for Colby. “Do I blame Tracy for losing?” Gloria states in the confessional, “Of course not! We all make mistakes!” “Okay, when I call you name, please stand over here,” Sulley points to a purple mat on his left, “Allyson, Elisabeth, Evan, Fabrizio, Kyle, Louis, Natasha and Sonja.” “Yes!” Natasha and Sonja cheer and hi-five each other. Clearly friends from the beginning. “If I just called your name, you are apart of the Muharrah tribe and will wear a purple buff.” Sulley hands the Muharrah members each a purple buff. “Good luck, dude.” Dantonio pats Fabrizio on the back. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind…” Fabrizio chuckles. “The rest of you, Colby, Dantonio, Diamond, Gloria, Jonah, Kiori, Stevens and Tracy are apart of the Naman tribe. You will be represented by red.” Sulley hands each of the Naman members a red buff. “I think my tribe is fairly reasonable,” Kiori says in the confessional, “We have a few kooks, a few sane ones, and some of the more normal players. This will be interesting…” “So… What’s our first challenge?” Natasha eagerly questions. “I was getting to that!” Sulley complains. “Then get to it, before I kill you.” Allyson glares. Sulley leads the tribe to a different section of the beach. Five rings are on a pole about one hundred yards out in the water. “What could this be?” Elisabeth asks. Evan shrugs. “Your first challenge,” Sulley begins, “Is to swim out to the pole, racing against a member of the opposing tribe. You guys will try to get the ring on the pole, and swim it back to your tribe’s mat. You have to do this while avoiding letting the other tribe snatch the ring away from you. First tribe to reach three rings wins the reward; choosing the island in which their tribe stays, which could alter the game greatly.” “Can we choose this one?” Sonja asks. “No, this is the production slash challenge slash me island!” Sulley angrily answers. “Chill.” Fabrizio quietly orders. “The first pair going up against each other; Fabrizio and Colby!” Sulley announces. “Crap!” Fabrizio face-palms. “What’s their setback?” Louis asks. “Right!” Sulley turns to Colby and kneels down, double knotting white rob across his feet. “What the heck?” Diamond asks. “Colby will have to get out of the rope for him to be able to start the challenge!” Sulley laughs, he turns to Fabrizio, “You may begin.” Fabrizio stands there in awkward silence as Colby tries to cut the rope around his feet. “Uh, I think you can start.” Kyle nudges Fabrizio. “I can’t…” Fabrizio holds his head in shame. “Why not?” Evan asks. “He can’t swim.” Kiori tips off Muharrah. Muharrah gasps. “Got it!” Colby exclaims. He sees the stalled Muharrah, “That was a setback?” He divews into the water and starts paddling to the ring. Tracy sighs in relief. “Since Muharrah is stalled because of Fabrizio, it’ll be like there never was setback, taking the target off my back!” Tracy beams in the confessional. “I could have easily kept the target on Tracy,” Colby scoffs in the confessional, “But why do that when I can easily manipulate her when I gain complete control?” Outside the confessional, Colby hoists a ring onto his back. “This is a challenge, Sulley?” he mocks. “Hey!” Sulley retorts, hurt by Colby’s comment. Naman is heard cheering because of Colby’s easy victory. “Great, just what we needed!” Louis angrily shoves Fabrizio to the ground. Fabrizio yelps in pain. “Hey!” Natasha defends Fabrizio, “The guy doesn’t know how to swim, cut ‘im some slack!” Sonja helps Fabrizio back to his feet as Colby reaches Naman’s mat. “Naman, one; Muharrah, zip.” Sulley tallies, “Next match is Elisabeth versus Gloria.” “Yeah!” Gloria cheerfully exclaims. Elisabeth steps forward, determination burning in her eyes. “Go!” Sulley starts the match. Elisabeth sprints to the water and pulls ahead of Gloria, who decides to sit back and let Elisabeth retrieve the ring. Elisabeth retrieves the ring and turns back to see Gloria waiting back. “Smart…” Elisabeth mumbles under her breath. The two square off, blocking each other’s path, until Elisabeth spontaneously dives under the water. “To your right!” Stevens shouts. Gloria goes to her right and grasp the ring. Elisabeth comes up from the water and the two start struggling for it. “You can do it, Lisa!” Sonja encourages Elisabeth. Elisabeth bangs her first onto Gloria, causing Gloria to draw back in pain. “Ouch!” Gloria whimpers. The other Naman members turn to Sulley who shrugs and continues watch, a huge smile on his face. Elisabeth reaches shore, but before she can start to her tribe’s mat she is hit in the back of the head with a high heel. “Yes!” Gloria runs onto shore and sntaches the ring. Naman cheers as she places the ring on their mat. “Naman has two rings! Muharrah still not off the ground with this challenge!” Sulley laughs. “We’ve got to win the next two, guys!” Louis screams. “Okay,” Kyle begins, “BUT YA DON’T HAVE TO YELL!” “Next match; Sonja versus Dantonio.” Sulley announces. Sonja and Dantonio step up. “Go!” Sonja and Dantonio both swim out to the rings. Dantonio is the first to grab the ring but Sonja jumps up and steals it. “Yes!” Elisabeth and Fabrizio cheer. “Don’t give up, loser!” Diamond interjects. Naman stares at her disapprovingly. “I’m not the best swimmer in the world.” Dantonio tries to catch his breath in the confessional. Outside the confessional, Dantonio grabs Sonja’s ponytail, preventing further progress. “I’m sorry, but my tribe HAS to win.” Dantonio tearfully confesses to Sonja. “Well win saome other way, I’m not giving up.” Sonja retorts. “Thank God.” Dantonio sighs in relief. Sionja pulls out a pocket knife and slices her pny tail off. Her scrunchie falls off and Sonja beautifully shakes her hair. Dantonio gasps and Sonja reaches her tribe’s mat. “I think I’m in love…” Dantonio states in the confessional. “Wow, Gerard was right about carrying a pocket knife being good luck!” Sonja exclaims in the confessional, giddy. “Muharrah rises from the gutter, finally,” Sulley chuckles. Muharrah smiles at Sonja. “the next match-up is Kyle and Jonah.” “Whoot!” Kyle exclaims. Jonah smiles approvingly. “Go!” Sulley screams, irritated with having to initiate every match thus far. Jonah swims out to shore, Kyle speeding on his tail. Jonah grabs a ring only to be jumped by Kyle. “Really?” Jonah tries to shake Kyle away but fails. “Ring! Now!” Kyle tightens his grib on Jonah’s biceps. “Gah!” Jonah screams in pain, “You want to win that bad?” Yeshj!” Kyle began foaming at the mouth. Jonah manages to hurl the ring to shore. “Touch and be kicked off.” Sulley sternly says to the survivors on the shore. Kyle knees Jonah in the face and sprint-swims to shore. “Ouch!” Jonah rubs his face. “Owned!” Louis laughs when Kyle places the ring on Muharrah’s mat. Jonah swims to shore. “The guy…is…crazy…” Jonah falls to the ground at Kiori’s feet. “Isn’t this wonderful?” Kiori sarcastically and rhetorically asks her tribe. “Okay, we are tied with one ring left,” Sulley says, “The eight who have not done anything this challenge will now go.” Allyson, Evan, Louis, Natasha, Diamond, Kiori, Stevens and Tracy all groan. “Okay. You guys will work with your other tribe-mates to get the ring to your mat. Go!” Allyson is the first to dive out, and she goes at what seems like rocket speed and snatches the ring. “My brother is an Olympic swimmer. It’s CRAZY!” Allyson laughs in the confessional. “Over here, Ally!” Natasha waves her arms to try to get Allyson to throw the ring to her. “Never call me Ally again!” Allyson yells, but she hurls the ring at Natasha regardless. Diamond intercepts the ring, however. “Easy as-,” Diamond is dunked by Louis, who relinquishes thew ring from her. “Hey!” Diamond spits out sea water. Tracy smacks Louis upside the head, and manages to take the ring. “Someone get it to shore already!” Colby orders.